I need you
by Beyourself0107
Summary: One shots about Bellarke and things that will never actually happen between them. Lots of fluff and nd Prompts in. Credit will be given!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey whoever reads this. This is my first one shot for The 100. I am a hardcore Bellarke shipper and if you ship Flarke or Raven/Bellamy or anyone else with these two then you won't particularly enjoy this one shot. If you still want to read it then go ahead! Maybe I can change your evil ways and hopefully make you start shipping Bellarke. This is what I really want to happen in the next episode of the 100 , which is season 2 episode 8. I know that it defiantly won't happen but a girl can dream right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize but just the plot.**

* * *

><p>He needed to find her. She would probably do something stupid.<p>

He had looked everywhere he could think of.

She was no where to be found. The last time he saw her she was telling him, Abby and Jaha what the grounders wanted, which was Finn dead.

Finn.

This was all his fault.

What was he thinking, shooting the entire grounder village? You don't just do that and justify it by saying you were looking for Clarke! He had that dead look in his eyes when he did it, too. Like he felt nothing. And now it was hitting Finn just what he did and he deserves it. The guilt of knowing you murdered innocent people who had no idea where Clarke was and hadn't done anything wrong. He shot that kid who tried to escape. His name was lost in the cries of Octavia. All these things filled up Bellamy's head.

He thought about when they captured the grounder who had Clarke's fathers watch. He didn't even realize that whilst he was arguing with Murphy that Finn had raised his gun at the grounders head. His head snapped up to look at Finn when he heard the gun shot. He blamed himself. He knew he shouldn't have taken his eyes off Finn. Finn was unstable and had lost all his common sense. He wasn't thinking straight. Bellamy knew that he shouldn't blame himself but he couldn't help it. His biggest mistake was when he left Finn and Murphy with loaded guns. Truth be told he wasn't worried about what Murphy would do. Murphy had somewhat proved himself, at least if only slightly, that he deserved to still be part of The 100 that were sent down.

Despite that though, if Bellamy had to do it again and decide whether or not to leave Finn and Murphy and go back to Camp Jaha or the Ark or whatever they're calling it now, Bellamy would still have gone back to camp. The reason for this would be because he got her back. He found Clarke. Actually she found him and jumped on him. When she first wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck he was frozen. He didn't know what to do. In fact he didn't believe it. She couldn't be in his arms. She was dead, right? But when she still didn't disappear or let him go he quickly wrapped his arms around her, tightly mentally willing her not to let go. He buried his nose and face into her shoulder and some of her hair. He breathed her in, relishing in his mind, in the fact that she was here. With him. Hugging him. He froze for a second when he felt her lips where his shoulder and neck connected. He could feel her lips and how soft they were against his skin. He craved for more. He smiled into her shoulder and chuckled when his sister started to speak. Her comment was always on his mind. She was right. He didn't think Clarke would ever hug him. Or run up to him and wrap her arms around him. He felt as if he was home in her arms. He didn't know if he had feelings for her yet. If anyone asked he would deny even the fact that he remotely like her as more than a friend/ deep down he did know that he needed her and that she was one of the only people in the world he would risk everything for, besides Octavia. When Clarke had asked about Finn he felt like a sword was being twisted in his heart. He saw the look in her eyes , the slight regret of asking so soon, the relief, the joy, the happiness and a slight bit of sadness. That's when he knew he would have to help her save Finn and Murphy no matter what. At the camp fire site, when she was sleeping he took his time to go over her features. You could say he was staring. Or examining her. She had cuts and bruises that were starting to form on her face. But she still looked powerful. And if he was being honest they made her look more of a badass. They looked sort of sexy. He wanted to kiss every single one of them and run his tongue down her cheek. He continued to study her when she woke up and looked at him. She told him that she knew he did what had to be done and he realized that the only thing keeping him together through all the grounders, mountain men and reaper problems was her and for that he couldn't feel more grateful to her.

Bellamy lost himself in all his thoughts.

He decided to check the dropship to see if by any chance Clarke had gone there. If he wanted to be alone and away from everyone else that's where he would go. No one would be there. Lincoln was relocated and taken to the camp. Sure there would be some blood on the walls and floor but it would still be the best place to go. As he neared the drop ship he heard the sound of sketching. Chalk or something on the floor of the dropship. Or maybe the wall. He tiptoed as quietly as he could and went inside. Nothing. There was no one there.

He began to turn around and walk away when he heard the sound again much clearer. He decided to go to the upper level of the dropship just in case Clarke really did happen to go to the place where he tortured Lincoln. It seems like a year ago when that happened. He climbed up and when he reached the top of the ladder he stepped onto the top level. Clarke was clearly invested in whatever she was drawing that she didn't sense or hear him come in. And if she did she just ignored him. He leaned against the other side of the room and watched her draw. Mesmerized by the way her body moved to do different parts of the wall.

He didn't know how long he was there watching her. It could have been hours. In fact it probably was as by the time she finished a good half of the wall was drawn on. Bellamy couldn't make out any of the details but from what he could tell it was a face. For awhile she just stared at it. Bellamy could only see the back of her head.

She probably felt his intense stare as she turned around slowly and let out a short scream.

"Oh God Bellamy!" She placed her hand on her chest. Bellamy suddenly wished it was his hands. He let out a growl as his imagination started to run a little wild.

" Princess I've been standing here for a good few hours waiting for you to finish. We need to talk." He really wanted to run his hands through her hair. It looked like sex she just had sex. Her hair was really messy but that only turned Bellamy on. Bellamy had no idea what he was doing. He couldn't think of her like that. She had some sort of relationship with Finn. He couldn't compete with that. They hated each other as soon as they met. She's his partner and co-leader. It wouldn't be right anyway. She'd only be 17 or 18. He's 23. It wouldn't work. Besides that would mean he would have to admit his feelings for her and he still hadn't even admitted it to himself.

"Bellamy!" *SLAP*

Bellamy felt a sting in his left cheek. Goddamn it! Clarke had a lot of strength for someone of her size. His left hand immediately reached up to feel his cheek.

"What the hell was that for Princess?" He asked her, a little mad at her for slapping him. Clarke looked at him for about a minute and shook her head.

"I don't know what's going on in that head of yours Bell but it had better be damn important. I asked you what you wanted to talk about," Clarke told him rather calmly. Like she didn't want to get mad at him. It was really odd. Normally Clarke would argue with him over everything and wouldn't pass up the chance to be mad at him. He couldn't put his finger on it but something was off.

" I just wanted to see how you were doing after... you know," Clarke looked at him and tears filled her eyes. Bellamy reacting purely on instinct and action, gently and quickly, raised his hands and placed both of them on her cheeks ready to catch any of the tears that fell. Clarke leaned into his hands seeking comfort.

She refused to look him in the eye and instead focused on staring at his broad shoulders, so he took one of his hands off her cheek and raised her chin so that she was looking directly at him. She stared into his chocolaty and hypnotizing eyes.

Clarke refuse to let the tears fall and blinked them back. Bellamy's thumb was rubbing soothing circles on her cheek.

When Clarke had calmed down and no more tears were in her eyes she stepped back, out of Bellamy's reach. Bellamy only looked at her in understanding.

"I'm going to make them another offer," Clarke whispered into the silence knowing Bellamy had heard her. Bellamy opened his mouth to start speaking. Or protesting but she ignored him and continued." I'm taking Finn's place."

"No." That was his only answer. He stated it firmly and shook his head and stared deeply into her eyes. His gaze,daring her to deny him and argue.

"I have to. He did it because of me. It's my fault he shot the entire village of grounders. He wanted to find me. He wasn't looking for our people. He was only looking for me. I'm the reason he did it. It's my fault," Clarke breathed out. The second time that day in 10 minutes she couldn't look Bellamy in the eye.

"I'm not going to let you do it," Bellamy simply stated again. Clarke shook her head.

"You are not my keeper Bellamy. You do not get to choose what I can or can't do. This is my decision and I am going to do you like it or not you don't control me," She told him, in that calm and annoying voice.

"Clarke listen to me! Our people need you. They need us to save them!" He was starting to lose his cool.

"Bellamy! Don't you dare give me that! Remember when we first landed? You wanted me dead because you hated me. And because you thought you could be leader on your own. I know you can. And you'll have my mom. Our people don't need me to save them because they have you and the rest of the citizens of the ark.I'm not needed here anymore. My mom is here to fix everyone up when they get injuries. Jaha is alive. Your alive. You don't need me."

"Don't you dare tell me what I need and what I don't." And with that Bellamy leaned down and captured her lips with his own. They tasted of berries. He bit down softly on them. He started to pull away when she began to respond, however he still pulled away. He took 3 seconds to examine the drawing behind her. He'd have to ask her about it later. He turned around and walked away and down the ladder.

The only thing running through both their minds at the moment was the quick kiss they both shared. They both wished it had lasted longer but there where other matters at hand. Bellamy stayed behind the dropship until Clarke came out. He didn't want to leave her just yet in case she decided to do something stupid. Like hand herself over to be killed for Finn. The thought of her sacrificing herself for Finn made his blood boil. The fact that he knew something had gone on between them didn't help him for one second.

She was going down a familiar route. One where he had gone with Finn and Murphy once before. She was heading to the bunker. Knowing where she was going helped him make his decision to leave her for just about 30 minutes. He needed to go get someone. Or two people.

He quickly arrived at the came and went to get Octavia. And then he told her" Octavia I need your help." Octavia noticing the worried and determined look in his eyes nodded and followed him to the other person he needed. Murphy.

" Murphy!" He yelled out because he didn't have the time to look for him. Murphy came out grumbling, " What the hell do you want, your majesty?" He gave a little mock bow at the end, but Bellamy knew he didn't mean it. Well not that much anyway.

"Follow me." Without waiting for a reply he started off towards the bunker.

" I need both of you to guard Clarke outside the bunker," Bellamy wasn't sure if Octavia knew what he was talking about but he carried on anyway, " Clarke can't get out of that bunker and if she does then make sure she does not get out of your sight. Don't hurt her. If you do..." That part was aimed at Murphy. Octavia would never hurt Clarke. Speaking of Octavia " Bellamy... Is everything alright? Why do we need to keep her on lock down?"

"I can't explain right now O, but I need her to be safe and I trust the two of you to do it."

Octavia gave him a knowing smile, like she knew something that he still hadn't figured out. Or that she planning something.

He didn't have time to think about because they just arrived at the bunker. He asked Octavia and Murphy to stay out there until he came back.

He went inside the bunker and found Clarke staring at the dead, covered grounder. God he didn't want to leave her here with the body but he had no choice. He had to. It would be the only way she would be safe. He knew he had to tell her about how he felt. He didn't know what he felt for her exactly but he had to tell her what she meant to him. She looked up when he reached the bottom of the ladder and placed his feet on the floor. Without giving her much time to process anything he stalked over to her and whispered against her lips "I need you. I crave for your touch. I want you. But more than anything I know I can't survive without you..." And with that he pressed his lips against her. At first he didn't move them. But gradually he started to move them. He moved so painfully slowly. Clarke started to respond as if it were natural. Their lips fit perfectly against the others.

Bellamy licked the seam of her lips. She didn't open them, teasing him. He growled and his hands, which were previously placed on her cheeks flew down to her waist and squeezed, hard. She gasped and Bellamy started to explore her mouth. He explored every inch of her mouth as fast as he could, but trying to savor the feeling and taste. Their tongues battled for dominance but Bellamy ultimately won. He had to pull away so that they could both catch their breaths. Then he pecked her cheeks and forehead. And then he quickly pecked her on her lips. And again. And then again. He kissed her nose and whispered in her ear causing her to shiver in pleasure, " I'm sorry." And then he quickly got out of the bunker.

"O, Murphy I need both of you to go inside and lock the door. Make sure she doesn't escape or get out. She can pretend to act all innocent but don't fall for it," he told them. They both went inside and Bellamy was left alone. He went outside the bunker door and shouted, " Clarke don't do anything rash! This is for your own good. I'm going to fix this thing with the grounders."

"Bellamy I am going to kill you as soon as I get out of here! What the hell do you think your doing?! You can't keep me locked up in here! I will get out!" She yelled back at him.

" Clarke please..." Bellamy pleaded quietly. Clarke was silent for a good 5 minutes.

"I'm still furious with you Bellamy!" She shouted back. Bellamy felt his shoulders sag with disappointment. But she carried on " Don't forget that I need you too Bell. I may be so mad at you but you can not sacrifice yourself instead Finn. I don't what I'd do if I lost you. You can not die Bellamy you hear me?! You have to come back to me," Clarke ended in a whisper.

"I promise Princess I'll make it back. Don't kill Murphy," Bellamy added at the end because if he didn't he wouldn't be able to leave her. If he didn't he would keep her in his arms and never let her go.

Clarke let out a strangled laugh, "I promise."

Both of their promises meant so much more than what they wanted to say.

Bellamy started heading off towards the grounder camp when he turned back quickly and shouted,"Clarke whose face were you drawing on the wall of the dropship?"

He heard a " Yours!" and walked off again with a grin on his face.

Before he had left completely he heard Octavia, "Wait, you drew my brother?!"

* * *

><p><strong>The end. I hope you liked it. This is my first ever one shot so I really want to know what you guys thought of it!<strong>

**Review your thoughts on it. This will help me improve my next future one shot!**

**Thanks again for reading the one shot!**

**Bellarke is endgame guys! Spare yourself the heartache of shipping another couple and just stick with bellarke. **


	2. You're mine Princess

**Hi again! I haven't posted anything in a loooooong time! Anyway... This is another one shot that I was meant to post during Christmas but I kinda forgot. Oooops. But I thought I might as well post it now. I'd appreciate it if you sent prompts in of things that you wanted to happen with Bellarke. I'm alright with anything. You could post it as a review or send it as a pm. Whatever suits you. I'm alright with both. All mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Only one he sees<p>

"Whaaaa…?" Bellamy muttered under his breath. He had just woken up to the sound of laughter. Without bothering to put a shirt on he walked out of his tent. He immediately regretted it, but it was too late now. He was already out now.

He was staring at the ground when he heard the familiar laugh; the one that had woken him up. He tore his eyes away from the unfamiliar thing on the ground. It was white and cold. And wet. It looked like a blanket.

Everyone was throwing balls of that white thing at each other. He saw Clarke throw one at Jasper but it missed and hit Miller instead. She started laughing at Miller who was covered in the white thing. Miller playfully pushed her and she fell onto the ground.

Everyone had gone quiet watching her and Miller. They waited for her reaction. She outstretched one of her arms and said," Well you wouldn't want to keep the Princess waiting now would you?" Jokingly Miller bowed down at her and gave her his hand.

Bellamy's stomach tightened.

Clarke being Clarke did something Miller and everyone watching hadn't expected. When her hand had clasped around Millers', she quickly pulled his hand down. Miller landed on top of her with his hands on either side of her head. Clarke had started laughing not noticing the intimate position they were in. Everyone else had resumed back to throwing the white thing at each other.

No one noticed that Bellamy was there, watching them. He waited for Miller to get off Clarke but he didn't. Bellamy was going to go out there and stop whatever was going to happen but he decided to go get a shirt before he did anything.

He came back, only to find Clarke up again and throwing the white thing at Finn. That was it. He could handle her messing about with Miller or anyone else because he knew they wouldn't try anything with her, if they wanted stay alive. But Finn was a different story. He liked Clarke. That was obvious to Bellamy and everyone with eyes. And Bellamy did not like it. So Bellamy did the only thing he could do.

"What the hell is going on here?" He shouted. Although everyone stopped doing what they were doing, Bellamys' eyes were trained on Clarke. She turned her head to where the sound of his voice came from. She met his eyes and the smile on her face started to fall. No one was answering. They all kept their eyes to the ground and wouldn't look at him at all. Except for Clarke.

Noticing that no one was going to answer Clarke decided to speak up. Before she did she shivered. Not because of how cold it was. Well a little because of that. But because she could feel his gaze on her. She could feel his gaze travel slowly from her head to her chest and then to her feet.

It made her feel. She walked up to the front of the crowd so she was in front of Bellamy. Then she started to speak," Isn't it kind of obvious? We're just doing whatever the hell we want. Having fun. Messing around." She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Oh really?" Bellamy quirked his eyebrows in amusement. Of course she'd say something like that. She loved to argue and challenge him. And of course she'd used what he said when they first arrived against him.

Clarke didn't know exactly how to answer him so she settled with," Yeah, I mean we're just following orders set by the King." And she raised her eyebrows at him, mocking him. She took one step towards him, telling him she wasn't going to back down.

"The king?" Bellamy asked. He could see in her eyes that she was teasing and mocking him. There was also slight laughter hidden behind the teasing. He took one step forward in response to hers.

When he took that step towards her, she took it as him telling her to 'Bring it on' and that's what she planned to do. She took another step and placed her hands on her hips. 'I will' is what her actions told him.

"Well the others call you the Rebel leader but I thought King would fit you much better," Clarke explained.

"Why's that?"

"Well they only listen to what you say. They don't do anything unless you've told them to or if you've approved of it. And that's like how soldiers listen to their King," Clarke glanced back at the rest of the 100. Well as many as there were now. They were silently watching the two of them. Some were even drinking moonshine and eating nuts.

"If I'm the King what does that make you, Princess?" He took a step towards her. Clarke noticed that there was barely any space between them so she took a step back only to slip on the snow that her father had told her about.

Bellamy reacting quickly grabbed onto her arm and pulled her to him. The force in which he pulled her to him made her crash into his chest and Bellamy lost his footing. He fell backwards: Because Clarke had crashed into his chest she started to fall with him. He wrapped his arms around Clarke so she would land on top of him and not get hurt.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmf!" Bellamy said when he hit his head against the white thing. Thank god it was there because it softened the impact on how hard his head would have banged the ground.

Clarke had been holding onto Bellamy's shirt. When Bellamy landed on the ground Clarke had placed both of her hands on his chest. Her face inches over his.

"Are you ok?" She asked. She still hadn't figured out how intimate this position was. She had been in it twice today and was not at all flustered. That's not to mean her heart wasn't beating so fast and her cheeks weren't red. But that was because it was cold. Not because of Bellamy. Defiantly not because of Bellamy. Nope. Not at all because of Bellamy.

Bellamy could feel her chest pressed against his and it stirred something inside him. He wanted to take her back to his tent and do things that would make her scream in pleasure. He wanted to take her innocence.

He obviously knew she wasn't a virgin, he'd heard the rumors about her and spacewalker. If he ever took her to his tent he would erase all the memories of Spacewalker and make her his. Forever. No one would ever touch her again, except him. He studied her face, for what felt like hours but was possibly just seconds.

He snapped out of his trance when he saw her start to get up.

He wanted to pull her down before she got up but before he could he realized that everyone was watching.

He got up and once he processed that his Princess had asked him something when they were lying on the ground he answered her," Yeah I'm fine Princess. You know, if you really wanted to sleep with me all you had to do was ask. No need to pretend to fall so I could catch you and then make us both fall," he teased and smirked.

Something about that statement made Clarke snap. She was angry at Bellamy. Not because he said it. Because it wasn't true. Well the thought of sleeping with him defiantly sounded appealing. He was attractive and he was sexy. But she wouldn't sleep with him because it wasn't all about looks. Sure he had an amazing body. No one could deny that. And he had this thing about him that screamed bad boy. That's how he would draw you in. Plus he was mysterious about himself so anyone would want to figure him out. Once you were drawn in all he'd have to do was smirk at you in that sexily way he does and BAM. You'd sleep together.

But the fact he thought she was like those girls that would want to sleep with him because he was hot made her pissed off. She wasn't like other girls who might plan something so Bellamy noticed them. Heck he notices her just fine without her pretending to fall in a river or something.

Clarke being pissed was never a good thing. Pissed off Clarke did impulsive things. Pissed off Clarke hurt people. Pissed off Clarke was not someone you'd want pissed at you.

She put on a blank façade so that Bellamy couldn't read her face. She smiled. She tried to make it as real possible but when she started to talk she turned it into a smirk. "I'm not that pathetic Bell," and she laughed a fake laugh," Besides I don't need to sleep with you. I already have someone else that I… well you know… sleep with on a regular basis. And he satisfies me just fine," Clarke giggled like one of those girly girls when they're talking about a crush. She knew that her giggling like a school girl would make Bellamy annoyed.

Bellamy was seeing red. He was seething with anger. He thought he had made it clear to everyone that if they touched Clarke they would die. For one second he thought it was Finn but dismissed Finn when he realized that Raven and Finn slept in the same tent together and would notice if Finn had left their tent. He thought of Miller but Miller wouldn't do that to him. He couldn't think of anyone who would sleep with Clarke after he told them that if they touched her they would die. Well he never said it out loud but he gave them the look. The look that told them 'She's mine! Touch her and you die.' It was a very clear look that all males understood.

"Who?" He casually asked, as if he wasn't going to kill the person.

Clarke decided that because she couldn't say a name she wanted to mess with Bellamy more so she pointed to herself and replied," This girl don't kiss and tell who she did it with."

Bellamy, at this point, was absolutely furious. So he opened his mouth and retorted," Oh really? So it wasn't you who bragged to everyone how you slept with a guy who had a girlfriend?" Bellamy regretted it as soon as he had said it. He didn't mean to say it. He hadn't wanted to hurt Clarke like that. Finn turned red and glared at Bellamy.

Clarke was breathing heavily. She didn't know what to say so she let her hand do the talking. She stepped towards Bellamy and raised her hand. She hadn't raised her hand fast so everyone knew what she was going to do. Bellamy could have stopped her hand but he didn't.

*SLAP*

It echoed through camp. Clarke was still fuming with anger. She really wanted to raise her hand again but wanted to have the last word," At least I don't sleep with every guy in the camp and have my own harem. At least I'm not a whore," she said into the silence. Everyone breathed in. Waiting for Bellamy to respond. Everything was silent for a second.

Clarke started walking to her tent. She purposely bumped her shoulder against Bellamys and continued walking. When she was a few tents away from hers someone had twisted her around. And before she could see who it was they had planted their lips on hers. One of their hands had cupped her cheek. Her eyes were closed but she opened them when she felt no spark when the person touched her cheeks. As much as she hated to admit it she always felt a spark when she touched Bellamy. Even the slightest touch, there would always be a spark. But there wasn't. There was no spark. Finn was the one kissing her. In front of everyone.

Before she could pull away, someone ripped Finn off of her. Finn staggered back and fell onto the snow. Bellamy was standing in front of her breathing heavily and staring murderously at Finn. Every time he took a breath his chest rose. Clarke decided to intervene before he did something he would regret. She stood in front of Finn and for him to get up and go back to the crowd. She stood in front of Bellamy but left a decent amount of space between them

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She yelled at him.

"Me?! He kissed you!" He shouted, as if that explained why he threw him to the ground.

"And? That's not your business" her voice still raised. Bellamy gave her a quick glare. "You bet that cute ass of yours it is!" He retorted. "Excuse me? You don't get to say things like that! You don't own me!" She yelled at him.

Bellamy was fed up with her talking. It's like she didn't know when to shut up and stop poking the bear. So he asked her, "You defiantly sure about that?" He stepped closer and now he was about 3 ft away from her.

"Yeah I am absolutely defiantly sure that you don't own me or have the right to say things like that!" Clarke said in an exasperated tone. She turned around to look at Finn and when she turned back around her nose just about touched someone's chest. Bellamy's chest to be exact.

Bellamy whispered loud enough for everyone to hear him," Your mine Princess." She raised her head to look him in the eyes and he swiftly placed his lips on hers.

Clarke at first was shocked. Despite the fact it felt amazing she couldn't let him have the satisfaction of her giving in. She wouldn't. She decided to wait until he pulled away when he realized she wasn't going to respond.

Bellamy moved both his hands, which were previously placed at her back to stop her from pulling away, to grip at her waist. He knew the only way she was going to respond was if he broke down her resistance. She was stubborn and he needed to get her to open her mouth.

Firstly he licked the seam of her lips, asked for permission to enter, which she denied. Then his grip on her waist tightened and he squeezed. She still would not open them. He then bit down on her lower lip, hard. Not hard enough to draw blood but to make her yelp or gasp. It didn't work. Bellamy was getting mad. She needed to open her lips or he was going to kill someone. He needed to taste her. Bellamy decided to give it one last shot and did both of them at the same time. Squeezing her hips and biting down on her lower lip.

Clarke couldn't keep her mouth closed any longer. She let out a small 'Oww' and Bellamy took his chance. When his tongue touched her tongue Clarke forgot all about being mad at him and not letting him win and started to kiss him back, just as hard.

There was nothing sweet about this kiss. It was about Bellamy claiming, in front of everyone, that Clarke was his and his alone.

She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and played with his hair. She pulled his hair and scraped his scalp. Bellamy growled in pleasure. Their tongues battled for dominance. Clarke wasn't backing down. She tried to overpower him but he wasn't about to let her win. He wrapped both arms around her and picked her up slightly. It threw her off and Bellamy had won. But that didn't mean she didn't retaliate. To show him just how much it hurt, she bit down on his lower lip. He didn't even flinch. He just let out a low moan of pleasure. He lowered her back down and brought one of his hands to her hair. He threaded his hand through her hair. He twisted it around his fingers and kept playing with it.

Realizing it was going too far he began to pull away. Clarke let out a whimper. He kept his arm around her chest and kept her pressed against him. He used his other hand to brush away the strands of hair near her cheek. He used that as an opportunity to let his thumb leave a trail on her cheek. He felt Clarke shiver slightly. Others would probably think it was because of the cold but he knew why. His Princess was turned on.

"Told you Princess. I own you. And no one else touches what's mine. If you ever decided to sleep with someone you won't be able to. They wouldn't be able to make you feel the way I do. Their touch would make you sick. Their kisses wouldn't make your heart beat the same way my kiss does. You'll never think about any guy you've ever slept with. Your heart, soul and body belong to me and you're never getting them back," he said smugly. Clarke couldn't help how fast her heart beat at what he said.

"Your mine." And with that Bellamy let his arms fall to his side and he walked back to the people watching.

"Everyone get back to your tents. Stay in them and hopefully by tomorrow this white thing," someone in the crowd shouted back at him "It's called snow genius!" obviously Octavia. No one would ever say something like that to him. Other than Clarke. But it was obviously not Clarke.

"Then hopefully the snow would have melted," he corrected. They all dispersed.

**(Hey if you guys just want it to end with a more Christmassy tone and for it to just end with this then if you want you don't need to carry on reading. But if you do stop reading you will miss super cute and hot moments between our favourite characters.)**

* * *

><p>Before anyone could come up to her, mainly Octavia or Raven, she quickly went to the med bay. She stayed there until it was 6 checking up on patients. She peeked out making sure there was no one out there and walked out. There was barely any one out. About 15 were out not including the guards.<p>

The people guarding the wall were up and keeping a look out. The snow had just melted so Clarke knew it was safe for her to get out of camp. Clarke was the co-leader and because they saw what had happened that morning they would have to let her out if they caught her opening the gate.

She walked up some people and began to make small talk. When everyone had said Hi and gone back to whatever they were talking about Clarke slipped away so that she was in front of the gate. She quickly and quietly began to open it.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" She heard someone ask. She stopped what she was doing. She looked up and let out a sigh of relief.

"I've not done anything!" One of the guards said.

"Yeah you did! You touched my ass!" She saw Monroe look at her and winked. Monroe obviously understood that Clarke needed some time so she decided to help.

Clarke gave her a grateful smile and quickly got out the gates. She could still here the other guards bickering and smiled to herself. Thank god for girls sticking together.

She went to the only place that would help her think. The river in which she first got the seaweed with Wells and Finn. Wells had been the one to identify the seaweed. In a way it sort of reminded her of him.

She took off her jacket, top and pants and put them in the water. Then she laid them on a rock so they would dry off. She got one of the plants that smelled like mint and started rubbing the leaves together. Once all the leaves were in her hand and in little bits she put them on top of one of the bigger leaves and got a little water from the river. She put the water on the leaves and then she mixed them around, thoroughly until the leaves became mushy and the water became thicker and green. Then she picked up the leaf containing it all and carefully walked to the edge of the water. She put the leaf on some small stones a little away from the water and then she dived in.

It was absolutely freezing but Clarke, having done this twice before was used to it and had realized that if she kept moving it would eventually become warmer. She grabbed a bit of the thing she had created and started rubbing it down her body. They had soap on the Ark. She hadn't figured out how to make soap just yet and if she asked Monty, Monty might blurt it out to Bellamy. So this would have to do for now.

It made her smell like mint and she quite liked the smell. She used some of it on her hair. Her hair was covered in blood and dirt so it was a relief for it to be somewhat clean. She'd never tried it on her hair before but this time she thought she would do it. Maybe it would relax her after the day she'd had. She washed it out of her hair a few minutes later.

She got out of the water, her body dripping of water.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at Camp, Monroe was getting worried. The sun had begun to set and Clarke had still not returned. She was startled when she heard Octavia start shouting, "I can't find Clarke! I've looked everywhere! She's not here!"<p>

Bellamy rushed out of his tent and found Octavia.

"What do you mean you can't find her?" He asked, keeping as calm as he possibly could.

"It means what it means! I can't find her! She is gone!" She shouted at him as if he was a stupid boy. She shook his shoulders.

"She can't be. No one just disappears!" Bellamy was starting to lose his cool. "Who saw her last?" He asked the entire camp who had run out of their tents when he had.

"I talked to her a few hours ago. She came out of the med bay and said hi. Then she was just gone," a young boy piped up from the crowd. Bellamy walked up to the boy. He couldn't have been more than 14.

"Did you see which direction she went?" Bellamy asked. The boy nodded and pointed towards the gates. Bellamy caught Monroe watching them but when he met her eyes she abruptly turned around to face the gate.

'Oh no' Monroe thought. Everything was so silent. She could feel someone waiting for her to turn around. Slowly she turned around, only to be met with brown piercing eyes.

"Do you know where Clarke is, Monroe?" He asked her. Monroe wouldn't tell him. Clarke may not be her best friend but girls need to stick together and Clarke needed to be alone. Monroe would respect that.

"No I don't Bellamy," she lied through her teeth. She quickly averted her eyes to the ground, not meeting his eyes.

"You're lying," he stated.

"Why'd you say that?" she asked.

"Because I know when someone lies to me. Especially when it's girls. I do have a sister you know," he chuckled. Then he became serious again.

"So now… Tell me where Clarke is!" He raised his voice slightly. Monroe jumped slightly but wouldn't speak.

"I swear on my grave if anything has happened to her you will be held responsible and I will banish you," he threatened.

Monroe was terrified inside. But she said, "Look Bellamy… She needs to be alone. She doesn't want anyone around her right now. Especially after what you did today. I know you care about her but she doesn't want to see you. You should respect that."

"I can't. She's alone and not protected. I need to find her. Now you can hel..." He was interrupted by Monroe.

"Look I know where she is. I've seen her go there a few times. But I can't show anyone. I'll take you there but no one else," she explained.

"Why not anyone else?" He questioned.

"Trust me on this you don't want any guys to see her," she whispered quietly loud enough for Bellamy to hear.

"Everyone get back to work!" He yelled and then turned to Monroe and said "Lead the way."

* * *

><p>Clarke was lying on some rocks and staring up at the sky. Watching the sunset. She started feeling uneasy. Like someone was watching her. She sat up. She looked around and when nothing seemed wrong she turned back to looking at the sky. This time she rested on her stomach and put her hands in her head.<p>

She felt like a child doing that. And to make the feeling even better she started to kick her legs back. She kicked them fast and quick. It released the frustration she was feeling and eventually made her relax. One time she even kicked one of her legs so hard that it hit her on her ass. She rolled back on her back and started to laugh hysterically. And then there was no more laughter in her. She stood up.

Tears began to fall. It was the reality of everything that had happened on Earth hitting her. The death of Atom. The death of Wells. She hadn't even been able to make things up to him when she realized that he hadn't been the one to say anything about her Dad. It was her mother's fault her dad was killed. She let out a sob. And another one. And then she thought of Finn. How he had slept with her when he had already had a girlfriend. Her heart had been broken. At the time she had locked her heart so she wouldn't have to deal with the betrayal and hurt.

But now it just came crashing down on her. She then thought of Charlotte.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed and cried at the same time. Ran her hands through her hair in frustration and rubbed her forehead.

Noticing some medium sized rocks on the floor beside her she picked one up. Then she threw it as hard as she could into the water. Then she did it again. And again. She kept throwing rocks in until her arm began to ache.

Deciding to take one last quick dip to wash her face, she walked in. She splashed around for a minute or two and then washed her face.

She rubbed her arms and legs one last time with the thing she decided to call soap for the time being. Then she got out.

Her clothes were dry so she slipped them on. Her bra and underwear were obviously wet as she had just got out of the water but there was no other way around it. She wasn't about to take them off.

She was thinking about something her Dad had once told her people used to do on Earth. She doubted it were true but decided to do it anyway. Grabbing one of the smaller and rounder stones she closed her eyes.

She wished for something. A general wish. For something good to happen at camp. Anything at all. Maybe not to her, but anyone. Everyone deserved it. Earth was hell and maybe some good luck wouldn't hurt.

Then she threw the stone as hard as she could into the water.

Walking back the trail she came, she couldn't help but feel someone was definitely watching her. It was almost dark now and she was still far off from camp. And she was alone against someone. Unarmed.

She realized she had stopped walking. She turned to look around her, hoping it was just her mind playing tricks on her. But before she turned around she heard a twig snap.

"Who's there?" She asked into the trees she thought she heard the sound from. It was obviously not the grounders because they wouldn't have made the same mistake this person had. And the reapers made more noise than that. Which left one of the delinquents.

"I was wondering when you'd notice me, Princess," the voice said. She whirled round to see a figure come out of the trees.

"What the hell Bellamy?" Clarke was so not in the mood for Bellamy right now.

"What?" He asked her, innocently. Clarke saw right through it.

"Why are you following me? How did you know where I was?" She asked him.

"Monroe showed me and what th…" Clarke interrupted him.

"How did Monroe know?" Clarke was lost.

"You mean to tell me that you left camp not telling anyone where you were going?!" he shouted. Clarke nodded.

"Well yeah…" she trailed off. She didn't want to say anything else or she might dig herself a deeper hole.

"Well Monroe somehow knew where you went and when Octavia couldn't find you Monroe led me here. What the hell were you thinking going out alone? Why did you go out in the first place?" He asked her, his tone suggesting that her answers better be good ones.

"Well I wanted to clear my head and relax. I went alone because I can protect myself. I come out here all the time and it's always on my own and in the dark. I didn't tell you because you don't own me." Clarke wished her mouth would just shut up. It was exactly what she had said early. And this time it was going to make Bellamy mad. 'Oh well. I can't un-say it so I guess I should just get it over with,' she thought to herself.

Bellamy was so angry. Didn't Clarke get it? She was his. And she was his responsibility. He watched as Clarke stared at him expectedly, waiting for him to get mad. She was so innocent. He wanted to punish her. And punish her he would.

In a matter of seconds, he pushed her against one of the trees behind her, held both of her wrists in his hands and raised them over her head. He used one of his hands to hold both wrists in his hand. This way she couldn't do anything. He pressed his body against hers leaving no space whatsoever.

He then lightly bites her ears. He lowers his head and attaches his lips to her skin.

Clarke breathes shakily. "What are you doing?" She whispers like he isn't affecting her ability to think.

"Say it," Bellamy growls into her neck. Clarke doesn't understand what he means. So she doesn't say anything.

Bellamy kisses down the side of her neck and back up again. He stops right where her neck and collarbone meet and bites. Then sucks. And repeats. He moves to another part of her neck and does this multiple times. He moves down to her collar bone and presses light kisses across it. He reaches the other side of her neck and repeats what he just did.

Clarke wanted to do something. She wanted to pull him by his hair and make him kiss her. She was getting frustrated. He kept kissing her neck but that was it.

"You know you could end this," he whispered into her ear, when he saw the annoyed expression on her face. "You just have to say it." Clarke stared at him in confusion. He sighed. She wasn't getting it. He let her hands go and stepped back.

Even in the dark you could notice her flushed cheeks and see how she was turned on. She glared at Bellamy. Bellamy thought that although she hadn't said it he would still be proud that he had teased her. It proved that she wanted him.

"Let's head back," he proposed. Clarke nodded slightly. And they headed back to Camp.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving at Camp, Clarke was greeted by numerous people. As soon as she entered through the gates, Octavia flung herself at her. She staggered backwards a little and laughed. Octavia let her go after squeezing her half to death.<p>

"Are you ok? What happened? Did som…" Octavia trailed off and her eyes were glued to Clarkes' collarbone. Clarke was confused. She didn't get what was so interesting about her own collarbone until she realized that Bellamy had kissed and bit all over it. There were surely marks that covered it by now. Her hair wasn't long enough to cover her whole collarbone so she used her jacket to cover as much as she could.

Octavia was the only one who had seen but it didn't make her feel better. Octavia sent her and Bellamy both a smirk. Then she backed away and let the others greet Clarke. Before anyone knew what was happening someone had already engulfed Clarke in a hug. She raised both her hands up and pushed against who's ever chest it was.

"Don't touch me," Clarke warned Finn. She really hoped Bellamy hadn't seen that. She turned around to make sure he wasn't there when her eyes found his. She looked away.

Finn, dejectedly took a step back. Clarke looked down, unable to meet his eyes. Monroe having had enough with watching Finn act like a wounded puppy, interjected. "Clarke! You're ok! I'm so sorry I showed Bellamy where you were. And I'm sorry I left when we found you. Bellamy made me go. Said he would handle it," Monroe was speaking so fast Clarke barely understood what she was saying.

Once her mind had caught up with Monroe's rambling she replied, "It's fine. It's not your fault he's a complete ass. Look I'm really tired so I'm going to go to my tent and sleep. I'll see you in the morning," Clarke was so tired that she stumbled on her way to her tent. She went in and fell onto her makeshift bed.

* * *

><p>Despite the fact she was exhausted she wasn't able to sleep. She turned left and right but it was no use. She wasn't getting to sleep.<p>

She let out a sigh of frustration and got up. Walking out of her tent she scanned the camp. No one was out. She was alone. All the torches had been blown out.

She didn't even know why she came out in the first place. Her feet had a mind of her own. She wasn't sure what she was doing at first. Her feet had carried her back to her tent and her hands had grabbed her sketchbook along with some chalk. Then her feet took her to a familiar tent. She stood in front of it for a few minutes thinking about whether or not to go in.

Before she could come up with millions of excuses as to why she shouldn't she went in.

He was shirtless. Of course he was. Clarke was worried for a minute that he had someone sleeping next to him. She relaxed when she realized no one was there.

Clarke sat on the ground and began to draw. Every little detail. It was a shame really that his face wasn't facing her.

She drew how the skins of the animals he had skinned, himself, draped around his torso. His bare back illuminated by the moon.

Clarke had begun to finish up the drawing. Darkening it in places where it needed to be. Making some of the lines thicker than the rest. She had almost finished when she looked up. Only to find someone watching her. She dropped the chalk and jumped. Well as much as you can jump in a sitting position.

"Oh my… You don't do things like that Bellamy! You scared me half to death!" she whisper yelled, as she didn't want the rest of camp to get up.

"Whatcha doing here, Princess?" He asked huskily. Clarke glance down at her sketch book and blushed. She doubted he could see it but she hid it anyway.

"I couldn't get to sleep and somehow I turned up here," she explained. Then she let out a quiet and cute yawn.

It sort of reminded him of Octavia and how she yawned when she was a just a baby.

"Well I'm seriously tired now, so I'm going to head back to my tent." Clarke got her sketchbook and was about to stand up when she heard Bellamy.

"You're staying here." There was no room for argument. At least in Bellamy's book. But Clarke tried anyway.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," she tried putting it in the nicest way possible because she did not want to argue with him this late at night.

"I'm not letting you out of this tent this late at night."

"Where would you sleep?" Clarke asked genuinely confused.

"I'm sleeping here. And you're sleeping there," patting the side next to him. Clarke was about to open her mouth to protest when Bellamy stopped her.

"There's no point arguing with me Clarke. We both know that either way you will end up sleeping next to me." Clarke glared at him for a second before nodding and mumbling, "Fine."

She took off her jacket and placed it next to her sketch book; near the entrance of the gate. She then took off her shoes and socks off.

Bellamy was watching her watching him. He would do anything to have her right now. Deep down she obviously knew she was his. She did come to his tent after all. She just needed to say it. He moved over a bit so she could climb in.

She stayed right at the edge of the makeshift bed, leaving as much space as she could. She tried getting to sleep but it wasn't working. She turned round to face Bellamy. His eyes were closed but she couldn't tell if he was actually asleep or not.

Trying her luck, she used her finger and poked him. He didn't respond. Just to be safe she poked him really hard on his nose. He rubbed his nose and shifted around.

Realizing that Bellamy was asleep, Clarke thought there was no harm in moving closer.

She stopped moving when her shoulder brushed against his. Then she turned around so that her back was pressed against his chest. She could feel his heart beating, unusually fast.

Clarke almost screamed when a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her waist. Bellamy wasn't awake so she didn't understand how he knew she was right next to him.

'He probably does this with all the girls he sleeps with,' a thought ran through Clarkes mind, bitterly. 'His body is obviously used to wrapping itself around people,'

Clarke shook her head but stopped abruptly when she felt Bellamy bury his face in her hair.

He was asleep, right?

Clarke wasn't so sure so she tried to relax and stay as still as she could. She found herself drift off into a deep slumber…

* * *

><p>Clarke fluttered her eyes open. The sun had just started rising. There were a few of the 100 out. But the majority were inside their tents asleep.<p>

As quietly as she could she got out of Bellamy's bed and grabbed her things. She crept out of the tent hoping to God that no one saw her. She went back to her tent and fixed herself up.

When she looked presentable and didn't smell like Bellamy (Not that Bellamy smelled or anything. He smelt just fine but he smelt manlier than Clarke) she went out of her tent.

She got to work. She stayed in the Med bay checking over patients with serious injuries and checking over supplies.

By noon everyone had gotten up. Well she's not so sure about Bellamy but everyone else she was definitely sure about. She was walking out of the med bay when she crashed into someone. Some part of her hoped it was Bellamy and the other hoped it was anyone else.

It was Finn.

Oh Boy.

"Hey Finn…" Clarke trailed off.

"Hey Clarke. We need to talk." He said firmly. Clarke racked her brain trying to come up with something.

"Errrrmmm Well can it wait? I have to go see Bellamy," Clarke lied. Finns eyes clouded in anger.

"No it can't wait! What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked her his voice rising.

"What?" Clarke didn't get what he was getting so mad about. He cheated on his girlfriend making Clarke the other women. And now that Bellamy kissed her, Finn thinks that he can scream at her and make it seem like she did something wrong, when in reality they're not together.

"We're not together. We never really were Finn. We slept together. That's it." Clarke explains.

"I know! But Bellamy? He's a player. And a jerk. He doesn't care about you. He's just using you to get you into bed!" He shouts at her.

So she shouts back, "Like you!? You're the one who used me! At least Bellamy is clear to the girls he sleeps with what he wants and what he doesn't. He didn't lie about not being in a relationship and not bring up the fact he had a loving and devoted girlfriend back on the Ark. And Bellamy wouldn't do that. Because if he loved said girlfriend as much as the girlfriend said he did, he wouldn't sleep with anyone, even if he thought she might be dead! You're a coward Finn! And just thought I'd let you know, he's already gotten me into bed!" And with that Clarke storms passed him, shoving his shoulders with hers, roughly and just as she's walking Finn grabs her forearm, hard.

"Walk away now and you'll regret it, Clarke. I mean it." He warns. A few of the 100 have been keeping an eye on them. Bellamy hasn't looked away since he first saw Finn approach Clarke.

Clarke wrenches her arm out of his grasp and walks slowly towards Bellamy, after she spots him.

Then she turns round to face Finn and yells, "Kiss my ass Finn! I'm walking away and I'm loving every second of it!"

Her anger and jealousy get the better of her and as soon as she reaches Bellamy she wraps her arms around his neck, and before her lips make contact with his she whispers, "You're mine Bellamy."

He responds immediately. This time their kiss is sweet and sensual. This time it's them portraying everything they can't admit and say into the kiss. It's about showing the other how much they care about them and how much they need each other.

They pull away when they hear Octavia yell, "Cough it up boys! I told you that it would happen today!"

They turn round to look at her and see Jasper, Monty, Miller and even Monroe giving Octavia their share of moonshine.

"You bet on us?" Clarke asked them, amused. Bellamy was watching her watching them.

"Oh yeah. You'd have to be blind not to notice that something was gonna happen with you two." Octavia explains.

Bellamy brings his hands to Clarks face and brings their lips to meet. She smiles and kisses him back. Before things get too heated he pulls away and whispers, "You're mine Princess."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys! <strong>

**Reviews help me understand how I'm doing and if you like it or not. Would be awesome if you reviewed. **

**Thanks x**


End file.
